


Love Me Tender

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Elvis song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

He looks down at his precious, beautiful Buffy and wonders if she can see his terror-filled eyes. He knows how to bend her almost to the breaking point, how to make her beg him for mercy. He knows how to corrupt and defile. Even as a man, he was a selfish user. Love making is beyond his experience and he doesn't know how to start. He begins to push away; he can't bear the thought of hurting her. She caresses his face and then he understands. Use his body to explain what's in his heart and it will be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was Elvis song titles.


End file.
